


Picture Perfect

by huapomme



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Inappropriate use of innocence, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oh also, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, Whipping, dgm kink meme, more porn for you, so i may have gone overboard but hey, the TP kinda depends on how you wanna think about it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: Prompt: anyone/Bak: Bak on bottom, being horribly humiliatedLenalee discovers Bak's secret hobby and decides to have some fun...(If you only want BakLena then you need to stop about halfway through)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write most of these in the living room while my parents are, more often than not, nearby.  
> Somehow, they haven't found me out.
> 
> This is why I really envy people who have the privacy of their own room.  
> And, uuh... happy birthday, Lenalee?

Bak sat in his room, admiring his collection of photos.  He thought it must be impossible for someone to be so utterly beautiful.

He looked them over carefully.  By now he must have every detail memorized.  The smiles, mesmerizing purple pools, all the way down to the stray hairs on her head.  There was no denying what he thought.

Lenalee was perfect. 

Absolutely, without a doubt, an angel in human form.  She was poised and graceful despite having to interact with such a rotten man.

Bak felt like he was the complete opposite of the exorcist.

“So For was right,” Lenalee said impassively.  She loomed over the branch head; his eyes widened with shock.

The man was too off put to respond.  He could have sworn the door was locked. He had never forgotten before.  Had he…?

She laughed at the way the man froze up, “For let me in.”  Lenalee narrowed her eyes and formed a straight line with her mouth.  Her amused tone contradicted the expression she wore, “They said that there was something I... ought to see.”

“I– This is,” Bak stammered, trying to cover up the photos in front of him.  “I was just doing research.”  The effort was pointless.

Lenalee had seen the scattered pictures the moment she walked in.  The way he ogled them, practically drooling.  Watching him scamper to gather them up now was pathetic.  As if she was dumb enough to not see something right in front of her.  As the scientist stood, she did a quick uptake formulated her course of action.  Lenalee was going to have fun.

Moving forward, Lenalee, in one swift motion kicked his legs out from under him.  The photos went flying.  While they drifted back to the ground, Bak watched unsettled by the exorcist’s face.

Lenalee smirked.  She wasn’t by any means happy, but there was a terrifying level of excitement in those purple orbs.  Her still eyes retained a cold, apathetic look as she approached him.

“Bak, you look a little uncomfortable,” Lenalee said mockingly.  “Do you need some help?” Pulling the curves of her mouth tighter, she tilted her head.

The man gulped, wide-eyed by her aggressive demeanor.  “N-no, I’m fine,” he choked out.

Her smile dropped momentarily as she brought her hand up to crack her neck.  “Don’t be like that,” she exasperated.  In a split second, it was back.

Lenalee brought her foot down on Bak’s stomach.  “What would that make this?”  She taunted him, bringing her leg further down slowly.  The teen stopped the motion when her sock came in contact with the tight fabric of the branch head's pants.

“This isn’t right,” Bak affirmed.  He stiffened as she snickered.

The laugh didn’t last long before she placed another disdainfully, joyous expression on her features.  “After what I’ve seen? Oh no, no, no,” Lenalee told him, “You don’t have a say anymore.”  To emphasize her point she shifted her weight onto to the foot right above his hardening erection.

Gasping, Bak’s hands flew up to cover his mouth, barely stifling a moan.  His eyes shot up in time to see a flicker of something unreadable in her eyes.

Lenalee began rubbing the spot with her foot.  There was no semblance of courtesy.  The circular movements were hard and irregular, adding excessive pressure when the urge in her arose.  He had trouble masking the moans, barely keeping himself from thrusting into the heated action.

“Are you really getting off to this?” she asked with a grimace.  “How disgusting.”

He panted as she continued to stroke his crotch but with more intensity.  “No,” he protested.  Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, unbeknownst to Bak.  She only scoffed and kept going.

Then it was over, Lenalee withdrew her foot and cringed.  He came without warning.  She ripped the slightly sticky stocking from her leg and threw it to the floor.  “Really, is that all?”  She lifted an eyebrow, watching as the blond man tried to recover a less erratic breathing pattern.  Lenalee clapped her her hands together and smiled, “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Reaching down, Lenalee pulled him to his feet and pushed him onto his bed.  Towering over him, Bak could see from her face, this wasn’t going to be fun for him.

“Why don’t you show me what you do when you look at my pictures?”  It was said in a way that didn’t leave room for more than one answer.  The young exorcist wasn’t asking.

“No, this is wrong,” Bak said.

“Did your orgasm give you a memory laps or,” Lenalee moved her mouth right next to his ear, “can you not get up?”

The scientist jumped at her words and proximity, recoiling.  He covered his ear.  Lenalee wouldn’t say such things.   Right, right, something must be wrong. “This is not happening,” he said hushed.

Sighing, Lenalee began unbuttoning her shirt.  “I’ll give you some motivation then.”  Bak could feel another boner coming on as more of her pale flesh was exposed.  He had never imagined she would ever undress in front of him.  He gulped but found it hard to swallow.

Once she finished removing her shirt and her corset was on display, Lenalee glanced up to see how the older one was.

It was clear he was ready to go.  A rather obvious tent had formed in his trousers.  All Lenalee had to was point to the area before he got the message and started to remove himself from the confines of the fabric.

When they were around his knees, she took hold of them and yanked them off the rest of the way.  The hives that had appeared on his body were now much more visible.  They covered his thighs and were in small patches all over.  Bak shifted uncomfortably from her roaming gaze.

Slower, he removed his boxers.  Lenalee tapped her foot impatiently.  He was taking longer than he needed to. 

It wasn't like she was there for a strip tease.

“Shirt too,”  Lenalee chimed as he tried to cover himself up.  Reluctantly, the man complied with her order.  Fully on display, Lenalee waited for Bak to begin.  “It doesn’t look like you need any help now.  So why don’t you get going already?”

Bak’s tentative eyes searched her face, she was being serious.  No jokes.

Carefully, he wrapped his hand around his member, avoiding eye contact all the while.  The scientist began pumping his hand up and down.  He held in the groans that tried to surface as he increased his rhythm.  Cracking an eye open, he saw the exorcist that continued to just stand there, watching like she was trying to figure something out.

Lenalee put her hands on her hips, “Are you distracted?” Holding up a photo of herself she asked another question, “How about you look at some of your material?”  

She took the paper and brought it forth, rubbing it on his dick.  Bak let loose a particularly loud moan as her hand touched him.  “I’m sorry,” he said.

Before she could say anything, she felt his warm cum spill into her own hand and down her wrist.  Pulling her arm back, she grimaced as the picture stuck to her.  Lenalee huffed and smiled at him, “Why don’t you clean up after yourself, Bak?”  Outstretching her hand, Lenalee drew it closer to his face.  “It’s only polite, don’t you think?”

Gulping the man could tell his mouth was dry.  He hesitantly opened his mouth.  To much surprise, she wasn’t forceful.  Lenalee held her arm in place as Bak moved to lick the salty substance away.  He cringed at the taste.

While he worked Lenalee spoke, “It’s surprising.”

“What?” He asked stopping only for a moment.

“You finish so quickly,”  She said turning the corners of her mouth up.  “Are you a virgin?”

He nearly choked.  That was all the answer she needed.

Once she was no longer sticky, Lenalee pushed the man back for the second time that evening.  He was about to ask what she was doing as she pulled her remaining stocking off.  She hit his side, getting him to turn over.  Then the exorcist pulled his hands tight behind his back.

After tying them in a sturdy knot, sure that he couldn’t pull free, Lenalee let him rest as comfortably as one could lying on their back, arms forced behind them.

“You can’t want to do anything more!”  Bak cried, painfully aware of how exposed he was.  His limp dick stuck to his thigh uncomfortably.

Lenalee took the thigh-high that had been earlier disposed of on the floor.  As she brought it over, Bak struggled with his restraints unable to see what she was doing.  Taking a rough grip of his penis, Lenalee proceeded to tie it around the base of it.

“Not if you keep cumming so fast,”  Lenalee mocked.  “That shouldn’t be a problem now, though.”  She had a sickly sweet smile as she started pumping the organ.

Bak squeezed his eyes shut.  Her fingertips ghosted across the sensitive skin, made even more so by the immensely receptive hives that covered the delicate area.  

Before a minute came close to passing, the man was a moaning mess.  His back arched upwards while he tossed his head around.  Pleads spilled from his mouth for her to untie him over and over.  Lenalee only continued the motion while he writhed under her.

The tight wrapping let the pressure build until it was too much for him to handle.  Lenalee released the blond’s cock and dug her hands into the pockets of her shorts.  She watched his panting, whining form as she searched for the thing that would allow her to proceed to the main event.

Raising her eyebrows, she was surprised to find the condom in her back pocket.  After pulling it out and carefully unwrapping the rubber protection, she kneeled at the side of the bed to cover his swollen member.

The exorcist then removed her shorts and straddled the scientist.  He unwillingly moaned as his erection rubbed against Lenalee’s thighs.  “Don’t do this,”  Bak pleaded.

Yes, he’d thought about situations where he’d have sex with the girl.  Not even in his wildest dreams were they anything like this.  He never thought he would ever have to lie there, helpless and exposed, as she pushed her underwear aside to position him at her entrance, biting her lip in anticipation.

Lenalee didn’t wince or cry out any indication of pain as she went down on the older man.  She didn’t give him any time to process the foreign sensations he was now feeling choosing to instead to move up and down right from the get go.

Bak wanted to enjoy this with her if the time ever arose but he couldn't even think straight.  On the other hand, the ridges on his penis gave her a kind of stimulation she had never felt before.

He only wanted to finish at this point.

As she bounced on his dick, Lenalee threw her head back.  The welt-like hives rubbed her inner walls better than she thought they would when she started this little fiasco.  She couldn’t help moaning and ground her hips down harder, twisting her hips as she did so.

Lenalee moved her hands to either side of Bak’s torso and gripped firmly, ignoring his cries.  The exorcist used her new control to violently thrust herself up and down until she came.  

Returning down from her high, Lenalee could still feel his hard, pulsing dick throbbing within her.  Uncomfortably, she raised herself off of it and sat back.

“Are... we,”  the man asked breathlessly, “done?”  He turned his head to the side in an ill attempt to wipe his tears on the sheets.

Lenalee reached down to the grab the ends of the stocking, rolling her eyes.  “I’m done. Yes,”  Lenalee said.

The corners of Bak’s lips twitched upwards as she inspected the knot.

“Or actually,”  Lenalee mulled, raising the tone of her voice before falling silent.  “How about we go another round?”  

He whimpered, “I can’t take more of this, Lenalee.”

“I’m not going to ride a limp dick,”  Lenalee said frowning.

“S-someone will find us!  You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Snickering, she stood up and walked to the door.  She opened it a crack to look out and smiled.  Although he couldn’t hear what she was saying to whoever was outside the door, Bak could tell it wasn’t going to go well for him.

Bak saw Lenalee’s distraction as a chance to try and get free.  

He thrashed and twisted, desperate to free his hands.  The salty water pricked at his eyes.  There didn’t seem to be a way to break out of the knot.  

Hearing the door creak open more, the man tried to pull at the restraints harder.  His last attempt, he soon found out.  

“Give it up.  You are not the only one who was roped into this,”  the new voice joined in, annoyance seeping into every word.  “...no offense.”

Bak strained his neck trying to get a look at the owner of the familiar voice.  It was none other than Allen Walker.  As he apologetically half smiled, closing the door behind him, Lenalee strode over the scientist's side.  Her hands were balled and eyes narrowed.

She flipped the man over upon reaching the dirtied mattress.  With minimal effort, Lenalee undid the tie on his arms.  Subsequently, she redid her work tighter this time.  Leaning next to his ear she whispered, “There, now we won’t be having any more trouble, will we?”

As the white haired teen approached the man pleaded to him.  “You can’t be okay with this, Allen?”  Bak felt the tears build up as the youngest one averted his eyes.

“He’s not going to help you,” Lenalee crooned.  “I’ve already fucked him and snapped some pictures as evidence for not telling me what you were up to.  What?”  Lenalee smirked at Bak’s horrified face, “You didn’t think you were my first.  Aww!  Look, Allen, he did!”

Bak tried to hide his shame by burying his face in the mattress but Lenalee wasn’t having any of it.  She grabbed both his and Allen’s face, forcing them to look at each other.

Allen sighed, his words distorted by the way his cheeks were held.  “How about we start Lenalee?”

“Good thinking,” Lenalee said patting the white haired boy’s face.  

She stood up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt before reaching to undo his belt.  Pulling it out from the loops and setting it in his hands, Lenalee whispered in his ear while pulling a chair up.

Carefully, Allen folded his belt in half and raised his arm.  He brought it down with one quick motion and apology.  Bak cried out upon contact.

After looking at Lenalee to see if she was satisfied with seeing that, he stuck again with more force.  Repeatedly, he brought the belt down on his superior as Lenalee watched, shifting her legs uncomfortably.

Before long, she opened her legs to pleasure herself, turned on by the scene in front of her.  Bak and Allen were too preoccupied to notice her vigorously moving her fingers within her wet underwear.  The former busy stuffing his face in the sheets; the latter excited by sado masochism he was engaging in.

If she had the choice, Lenalee felt like she could watch for more than a few hours.  The way the respected scientist moaned and let the tears flow out as his ass turned red courtesy of the teen almost half his age.  The snapping sound that the belt made causing him to flinch every time it sounded.  But best of all was the way Allen professed to be against this hours prior, now a giddy expression on his face.  He was almost drooling at the mess he was making of Bak.

“Allen, did you bring what I asked?”  Lenalee moaned as she continued to pump the two fingers inside of her cunt.

Delivering the final whip, said boy dropped his belt to reach inside his right pocket.  After producing a bottle of lubricant for her to see, she nodded for Allen to prepare the sniffling blond.

The man’s head shot up as a cold and wet finger entered.  “What are you—?!”  Bak shrieked, head whipping around.  Allen smiled regretfully at him before pushing another into the tight hole, meeting him with more opposition.  “Stop! Take it out,”  He pleaded.

Allen glanced in Lenalee’s direction before he started to slide them back and forth.  Bak continued his cries as she rose from the chair, bending to remove her panties and pick up the long leather strip.

She scooted up next to the man, bawling up the wet cloth.  “Complaining is just going make it worse,”  Lenalee advised.  Taking the panties soaked with her juices, she shoved them in his mouth, pinched his nose to keep his mouth open, and forced the belt around his head before tying it loosely.  “Better?”

Bak, unable to vocalize his thoughts, could only let out vague noises as Allen scissored him.  Forced to watch as the teen in front of him resumed her masturbating, he was reminded of how much he wanted to cum.  It didn’t matter where or how: he just wanted it out of his system.  Now.  His hard on 

His hard on waned Allen had begun his ministrations but returned full force as the boy’s fingers found his prostate.  The man moaned, trying to buck his hips.

Allen, after rubbing the stop a few more times for good measure, withdrew at the girl’s command.  From there he flipped the man onto his back once more.  He undid his pants and shed his easily removable clothing to a pile at his feet.  Only in his socks, Allen reached for the bottle, squeezing a generous amount in his palm.  He took it and rubbed it all over his erection before placing it at Bak’s twitching asshole.

Slowly, he penetrated the blond.  The discomfort Bak felt before was now intensified as Allen entered inch by inch, straining not to thrust in without letting him adjust to the sensation.

Once fully seated inside Bak, Allen panted and let his gaze drift to Lenalee.  She was almost to her finish as he started rocking his hips.  Her breathing was erratic as she pushed against her inner folds, not caring about the juices that had continued to drip onto the white fabric.

When she breathily moaned out her finish, she took a few seconds to let the satisfaction overtake her.  After she removed each of her digits, she came over to Allen on her knees.  Lifting her hand up, Allen didn’t need to be instructed what to do as he readily took them in his mouth.  A hungry leer in his eyes as he combed them over with his tongue.

Pulling them out, she wiped her hand off and swung her leg over Bak’s torso, back to her friend.  She slid down onto his cock with ease.  Having just orgasmed for the second time in such a short period of time left her feeling even more stimulated by the rod seated within her.

“Allen, help me,”  she gasped, grabbing his left hand to run over the lacing of her corset.  “Mmm,” She exclaimed, tilting her head back as he began thrusting harder, making the man under her thrust up.  

Both sets of hands working on the last remaining piece of clothing let them loosen it to the point where Allen could easily slip it off her.

Lenalee sighed at the feeling of her breasts being let loose.  She thrust her hips down savoring the feeling of Bak’s ribbed dick scraping against her walls.  Her hands went up to her chest intent on getting more euphoria.  

A hard hip movement up didn’t let her.  As Allen picked up pace Bak was forced to as well, whether he wanted to or not.  Lenalee had to steady herself with one hand splayed across the scientist’s chest.  The other traveled back up, ghosting across her stomach and returning to her bouncing tits.

She took the nib of her left breast to twist then fondled it as the other one keep on bouncing up and down with each thrust.  Her moans freely ripped from her throat as Allen growled in her ear.

He reached his hands around her.  The right he brought down to her slit and began rubbing it softly.  It incited louder moans from the girl as the pleasure built up faster.  His course black hand reached for the mound of flesh she has ignored after first leaving a trail of hard caresses up her side.  Rubbing and feeling her, Allen felt Lenalee up all he could.

All her moans were affecting Bak like she never thought they would.  He groaned, deep and guttural, as his penis twitched, almost as if it were begging to plant its seed inside the girl riding it.

Bak wished he could tell the white haired boy to slow down.  With both Lenalee and him.  The way Allen rubbed inside made the man feel more stuffed than he ever wanted to be, but as much as he hated to admit, the boy gave him an absolutely breathtaking sight of his favorite exorcist.

The way she arched into his chest, pushing herself down harder, unable to hold anything back.  Her moans louder than they had been the whole night.  

She lifted the hand that steadied her, letting Allen work on pleasing her.  He heartily used the hand that was on her clit to lift her body only to slam it back down.  The way she shuddered intensified as Allen gently nibbled at her ear.

It made Bak feel dirty to watch.  Like he was forced to watch them fuck and wasn’t really a part of it, despite being in the middle of their wet and sweaty screwing.

She continued to moan uncontrollably.  Lenalee had cum multiple times.  The way her walls had convulsed around his cock more than told him.  Not to ignore the slapping noises from all that was spilling out of her entrance.

She used her unoccupied hand to pull a fist full of white hair back.  Turning her head, she let Allen greedily devour her lips, the wanton expression telling Bak this was exactly what she wanted.  No matter how much he tried to plead for them to stop they wouldn't pay attention to the blond.

The rugged motion continued until Allen’s thrusting became more sporadic.  His fellow exorcist’s only indication of his approaching finish being his frenzied kiss becoming more sloppy than it was.  She was too caught up in her own bliss to pay attention to anything besides heightening it.  The sensation of Bak’s hard cock grinding against her and Allen's sinful touches more than doing it for the girl.

Allen’s last thrust was particularly forceful.  His sperm poured into the man below, furthering his discomfort.  While the teen withdrew, some of the fluid dripped out and spilled down onto the sheets and floor.  Not that Allen particularly cared.

Lenalee panted while still trembling on top of the blond.  Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths.

At the same time, Allen wiped himself off and reached into his pockets for a condom.  After putting it on he repositioned himself behind Lenalee.  “Do you mind?”  He asked prodding.

Not giving her time to answer, the white haired exorcist went ahead and shoved his shaft within her, rubbing against Bak’s own dick in the process.  They moaned from the odd friction.

Lenalee had never felt so stretched before and it didn’t seem was going to be any more gentle than he was before.

Right after penetrating her he immediately began pounding away.  The way the two arrhythmically drove their hard on’s into her body sent her off the rails.  She was sure she would break.  Allen's hand held her in place as he thrust in, the hard grinding even making Bak gasp.

Allen reached over to pull his belt loose.  She moaned as he pushed deeper in, giving him a better idea.  “So you want to be filled up more?” He growled against her neck.

“Yes, please,”  She whimpered her words dripped with lust as much as her body was.

Activating Crown Clown, Allen had his innocence penetrate her ass and irregularly pump in and out, periodically adding more lubed tendrils when he felt she was ready enough for more.  He used the others to wrap around and indulge her, playing with her breasts.

He kept going as she screamed out her pleasure, eager to hear more of her delicious breathy noises until he too could not take it.  

“Ready for the big finish?” Allen huffed, holding back just a little longer.  

She eagerly nodded.  Eyes shut tighter from when she let the pleasure completely overtake her long ago.

Allen carefully took his claw and cut the stalking as he let himself release.  Simultaneously, both he and Bak let their semen loose, Allen’s innocence coming undone as he did so.  She gasped as his innocence left her and their warm fluids entered her.

Lenalee hissed as Allen helped her off, her legs barely able to stop wobbling.  She huffed and took the condom that he had used.

Supporting herself on the tattered bed, Lenalee took the rubber and squeezed the contents out on Bak.  She did the same with the one that the eldest had filled as well.

After the two dressed and were on their way out the door, Lenalee looked back, a cheery smile on her features. “Have fun cleaning up,” She taunted to the man still bound and gagged.


End file.
